A Volturi Guards Dark Illusions
by BlackRavenOfPoe
Summary: Zafrina and her sisters are forced to attend a Ball thrown by Aro and the Volturi. But Zafrina gets more than she anticipated when she is attracted to one of the guards, who shows her a side of herself she didn't know existed. Rated M - Lemons/Language - One Shot written for a friend


******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

'Never again' I muttered as I headed up the staircase of the Volturi castle, heading to the guest wing. If there was one thing I detested it was these balls Aro kept throwing. He insisted that all Covens were to attended and well each year Kachiri would always agree.

So once again, Senna caused issues with the munchkin twins which got her some jail time down in the cells, Kachiri, who may I add was the one who made us all come to this damn ball, disappeared to her chambers half way through the night. I was all but ready to end her existence myself.

Lifting my head as I reached the top of the staircase, I was stopped abruptly by a man stood before me. He was tall and well muscled, he stood in a long black cloak, his eyes were swimming crimson red as they stared back into mine. He wore a Volturi crest, so he had to be a guard, but there was something strikingly handsome about him. His brown hair was cut short and he stood with straight with a purpose.

'Good evening Zafrina, retiring early?' a small smirk spread across his lips

'The party is not to my taste'

'Well maybe I can offer a beautiful woman an alternative' he took one step down and lean close to my ear 'that's if you want to' my head turned slightly to look at him. He was mesmering and had me captured instantly. If my heart could beat, it would beat for him right now.

'What did you have in mind...?'

'Felix' he placed his hand on his hard firm chest and it took all my strength to not bite at my lip like a stupid love sick child

''What did you have in mind Felix?'

'Well, It's a sort of game' looking at him curiously

'I don't play game' turning from him, attempting to head up the stairs, but his strong hand wrapped around the top of my arm, stopping me. Instantly at his touch I felt weak, I had never allowed myself to surrender to any man before, but I was quickly doing it for him.

'This is more of a you let me please you in every way?' my eyes widened, was he really proposing this to me, a complete stranger, but I found myself nodding at him, as his hand released my arm, he leaned back in closer to my ear 'The dungeon, to the left of the throne room door, you know what to do'

And in that instance he was gone, looking around quickly, I knew we were vampires with great speed, but that had taken even me by surprise, gulping as I headed back down the stairs. I hadn't a clue what he was going to do to me, I had always been the strong one of the Amazon coven, but there was something about Felix, that made me want to please him.

Opening the door to the dungeon and slipping inside, I made my way down the stone steps, everything was dark down here, beside a few flamed torches on the ways, rolling my eyes at them as I saw the only open cell and slipping inside.

Once I had, I wish I hadn't, the walls were aligned with sex toys, whips, restraints, chains, straps. You name it, it was in here. It wasn't a game I wanted to play, this wasn't me. Turning quickly back to the door, but I was greeted by Felix, towering over me. He was already sucking me back into him, as I watched him lock the cell door.

'Remove your clothes Zafrina' he commanded at me

'What?' Felix grabbed my hair instantly and yanked my head back.

'I don't like to repeat myself Zafrina'

Felix released me and I did as he said, as I pulled at the ties of my corset dress. I don't know why, but with what Felix just did to me, I began to feel aroused by his manhandling. I had been in control for so long that I was finding myself craving the stripping of my own power.

Dropping the sleeves of the corset bodice, revealing my naked chest to Felix. His eyes widening in delight, as I hooked my fingers into the dress that held itself at my slender waist, before pushing it down, my fingers hooked into my panties also, taking it with the dress as I stepped from it.

Going to remove my five inch stiletto heels, as Felix's booming voice echoed around the room.

'No, leave them on' he took one step closer to me, as his finger gently teased against my jaw line. My eyes closed for a moment at his soft touch against my skin, as he leaned into my ear whispering 'Kneel down my pet'

Almost on command I did so, kneeling before Felix, completely naked, I looked to the floor, my hands linked behind my back. Whatever strength I stood for, I was giving to him willingly. Gulping as I heard Felix remove his clothes, I did as I was told and just waited for him.

'Rise pet' lifting my head, my eyes widened seeing Felix's completely naked form before me. He was perfect. Every muscle of his body was tight and rock solid. The things I would let a man of such strength do to me was flooding my mind.

'To the wall' nodding my head once at him as I backed up slowly, to the space in the wall. 'Arms up pet' and once again on command I did so, my hands rose into the air as Felix grabbed each wrist and bounding them in the metal restraints. My hands twisted around the chains as I continued to look at him.

Felix's hand automatically went to my centre, a small moan escaped my lips, as his fingers pushed passed my folds and rubbing against my clit. My arousal hit quickly, as a smirk played on Felix's lips as he studied my face. Felix's pace picked up, massaging quicker against my swelling nub, the pleasures inside me getting stronger as my hands balled around the chains.

All of a sudden he stop, my head snapped up at him, as the smirk on his lip grew. Watching Felix turn away from me and head over to the cabinet, he grabbed some objects I couldn't see before returning to my side.

'You are very tense my pet' tense? I was tense? Of course I was tense, I was letting a gorgeously, handsome stranger dominate me in any way he wanted to. Of course I was damn well tense, but I didn't voice it 'Sorry Master' came my whimpered response.

Felix moved his hand to my breast and flicked his thumb over my nipple, a soft moan escaped my lips as he did so, before he began to tease it between his forefinger and thumb, small waves of pleasure coursed through me, but my eyes never left him, as Felix leaned closer and traced his tongue around the soft skin of my breast before clamping his lips down firmly on the hardening nipple. My moans got louder as he did so.

Watching Felix's hand as he grabbed for something, he pulled back from my breast, before slapping it hard with his hand, a pained scream escaped me as his slap stung against my breast, but there was something pleasurable in it, that I allowed him to continue. Felix then bought the steal clamp to my nipple and allowed the claws to slam shut against my nipple. Another now pleasured scream escaped me as he did so.

I could feel my arousal getting strong each time, as he repeated it with my other breast. The sensations were overwhelming through my body, as I watched Felix's length harden before me. I wanted him, everything about him and I knew I would, as soon as he had me where he wanted me.

The ball bearings attached to the nipple clamps where tugging them down, causing my nipples to become rock solid and painful. But the pain was sensitive, causing a pleasure I had never felt before. Before I knew it Felix got to his knees. His soft lips brushed over my stomach gently and then down over my pelvic bone.

A soft moan passed my lips as I felt his fingers against my soaked entrance. My hips automatically pressed to his hand, needing and craving his touch. My moans got louder as Felix clamped his lips around my clit and began suckling and teasing it with his tongue. More waves of pleasure hit me.

'Please master, please'

But my pleads went unheard as Felix pulled away from my core and grabbed a tiny silver bullet vibrator, hearing the buzzing fill the room, I squirmed against the chains, bracing myself for what he was about to do.

Suddenly loud cries of pleasure escaped me, as Felix pressed the bullet to my clit, the vibrating sensations radiating through me, as it bought my climax closer. He kept it help to my nub as I felt his fingers slide into my entrance, teasing at my tender walls.

Felix buried the entire length of his fingers into my core, the my clit became swollen and began to throb against the bullet. Felix's pace picked up as he beat his long fingers into my core. Hitting into my weak spot repeatedly. My hands balled around the chains, as my body squirmed at his mercy.

It wasn't long before my screams filled the room, my climax reaching and spilling my release against his fingers. Felix pulled the bullet away from my clit and replaced it with his lips, still teasing at my soft nub, as his fingers continued to beat into my core. My walls tightening around them, as he forced me to ride of my climax.

As my cries turned into soft whimpers, Felix pulled his fingers from my centre and rose to his feet. My eyes met his for a moment, before he turned and picked up a whip. Before I could do anything, he slap it against my thigh.

My screams echoed the room, as another slapped thrashed against my skin, the burning radiated through me, setting my body on fire, as another slap came and another, until my voice became hoarse from the screams.

Felix finally stop and the burning began to subside, as I looked to him, but he only smirked at me, before grabbing the ball bearings on the clamps and tugging at them, a low hiss escaped me, as I felt Felix's lips brushed against my jaw. I needed him now, I had surrendered everything to have Felix. But there was something telling me, he wasn't done as he pulled from my body.

My eyes blinked at Felix as he picked up a ball gag 'Open' doing as he said, I opened my mouth and allowed him place the ball into my mouth, before tightening the straps around the back of my head. I worried about what he was going to do to me next.

Felix grabbed another clamp and moved back to me, his hands slide down my sides and to my thighs, as he raised my legs and hooked them against his waist. Looking at him curiously, as he used his fingers to part my soft folds once more, my legs tightened around his waist.

He then placed a clamp against my clit, as a muffled scream escaped me, my teeth biting down into the solid metal ball. But this clamp was different from the ones on my nipples. Felix pressed a button and it began to vibrating, sending waves of pleasure through me. My head tilting back as I moaned against the ball.

Felix's hands moved to rest on my thighs, as he positioned his solid length at my entrance. His hands tightening against my skin as he thrusts his hips hard into mine, burying every inch of his long shaft into my core. Screams of pleasure and pain filled the room, as my walls adjusted around his thick shaft.

He pressed my hips firmly into the wall, so I couldn't move, as he thrusts his hips viciously into my mine. His tip beating against my weak spot repeatedly, causing strong waves of pleasure to rip through me as my climax began to rise once more.

My body was already betraying me as I quivered and shook in his grasp, but Felix continued to beat his hips into mine, his cock sliding easily against my tender walls, as they tightened harder around him. Felix hand moved from my waist and slapped down against my skin, as my eyes closed from the pain of it.

I could feel my climax close, as my legs tightened around Felix's waist 'No pet, not yet' a loud groan escaped me, I couldn't hold off any longer, as his pace picked up quicker. His cock began to throb against my walls as his tip massaged at my weak spot. Felix continued to make his thrusts hard and deep, as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck.

'Now Zafrina' on command my entire body tensed, my thighs shaking with pleasure against his waist, as my climax reaches, spilling my release against his length, as he continued to keep his pace, Felix's arms snaked around my back, holding me close against him as he forced me to ride out my climax.

The vibrating clamps, sending my body into overdrive, as Felix moaned out my name, as his own climax reached, spilling deep into my core, my walls instantly clamped harder, milking him for every last drop of his release.

Our bodies began to slow together, as Felix pulled back slightly. His arms unsnaked from around my body, as he removed the three clamps. His hands linked around my head removing the ball gag from my mouth, as his own lips tenderly pressed to mine.

I was slightly shocked by this action, as my lips moulded against his, kissing him with a soft passion, as Felix's hands moved up my arms, and unbounding my wrists from the chains. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck, as he pulled me from the wall.

Our kiss deepened as he led me down against the solid wood bench. His hands brushing softly over my tender and sensitive body, as he began to move his hips slowly against mine. A position we stayed in all night as he continued to make love to me.


End file.
